Withering Blowhog
The Withering Blowhog (アオケダラ) is an enemy found in Pikmin 2. It is a smaller variation of the Puffy Blowhog, and it has orangish-red skin with yellow spots that seem to form a flame design and a white underside. It also seems to have two whisker-like appendages under its' snout that are white in color. When Pikmin are nearby, the Withering Blowhog will unleash a gust of air which, although it is significantly less powerful than the Puffy Blowhog's breath, will cause the Pikmin's flowers to instantly wilt. Withering Blowhogs can also reach Pikmin behind gates or thin walls, which makes destroying a gate guarded by one an incredibly frustrating task without ultra-bitter spray. To attack it, the Pikmin must be thrown onto its body, or at least one Purple Pikmin. The weight will ground the Blowhog for a few seconds, utterly helpless; it has less vitality than its larger cousin, but several attacks may still be needed depending on how many Pikmin are on hand. When defeated, both airborne Blowhog species can decompress their float bladder for a quick escape, and will drop several randomly colored pellets if above ground. Although one might think that the flying Blowhog is far out of reach of the captains down below, the Rocket Fist is actually capable of hitting the creature while in the air with its third punch, but each hit does so little damage that trying to kill it in this manner would be extremely time consuming. Notes Olimar's Notes "The withering blowhog is a close relative of the puffy blowhog, but its breath is significantly weaker. However, its breath does contain a petal-withering plant hormone that causes flowers to instantly lose their petals. Although its breath has not been studied in detail, analysis of the chemical compounds involved hold great promise for the biotechnology sector." Louie's Notes "Hang this creature on a rack and sun-dry on a hot afternoon. When suitably crisp, grind the sun-dried beast into powder. Makes a great substitute for cayenne or curry powder!" Nintendo Player's Guide "The Withering Blowhog can exhale with so much force that it blows the bloom off a Pikmin and turns it into a leaf-bearing sprout. After you battle one of the beasts, chances are your troops will be in need of nectar." 2-Player Mode In multiplayer, when the player uses the roulette, the Withering Blowhog is one of the selections of it. When chosen, these creatures appears in the spot of the other player's Onion with their Pikmin. They act the same as they are in single-player. Gallery Withering Blowhog.png Trivia *Their scientific name, Sus decrepitia, means 'Decrepit Pig'. *In an early version of the game, the plant withering hormone is said to be an ethylene-like compound. *When the game is paused or a cutscene is active, the light bands of color that flash across the Blowhogs' skin will still move, even if the Blowhog itself is motionless. * It's appearance resemble the unused Iwagen. Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Valley of Repose Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Shower Room Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Underground enemies Category:Canon